Mew Valentine
by Rish-Chan
Summary: This is a fluffy oneshot staring. KxI, RxR please! This is a Valentine fic for every one who loves the pairing! Really sweet! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n** Alright here is what's going on…the beginning may seem a little boring but in order to understand the story you need to read it! It is very fun and interesting not to mention has allot of information that you need to know! So enjoy, here is the Kish and Ichigo one shot for Valentines Day I don't know if this will be done by Valentines Day but I will give it a shot! Wish me luck!

**Don't forget to review please. This is Kish and Ichigo next is Pai and Lettuce!**

Kish was flying through Tokyo to make some trouble down town. He didn't know why, but he just wanted to cause some trouble just to see Ichigo again. He had to see her again! She was his everything through his eyes! The way she smiled, the way her body was formed, and her personality was like no other, out of all the females that he had met in his life she was the first one to refuse his charm. Infact he has noticed that a group of human girls on earth had made this club called 'the Kisshu fan club'. Some have drawn pictures of him, some have clung to his arm allot, and others went to this some sort of site called on what the humans call 'the internet' and made stories of him and Ichigo being together. He loved to read those stories… he would always leave the authors reviews!

But still it was February, February is also known to his kind as the…… courting season. Every male being of his kind knows that February is the month that the male should try his hardest to claim the heart of the one female who his own heart. Ichigo…she is the one who holds his heart, but she didn't know. That is what was happening to Kish…he felt the erg and the need to be around her just to embrace her and hold her in his arms till the end of time. Even the other day he felt the pull again as he watched her eat chocolate covered strawberries under a tree he was sitting in, he almost flew down snatched her in his arms and teleported to paradise. Sometimes he would feel the pull so much that he would often swoop next to her and kiss her even when other people were around. She would struggle she always struggled but then and only then did he use force just to be next to her.

Yep February, the season when every alien male's instincts kick in and activate to be around the female they love… While Kish was in his thoughts he didn't even notice that he flew strait into the park! Kish was suddenly dodging trees here and there. He dodged one only to have another tree come strait at his face**! AAAHH**. Phew he made it! **BONK**. Whoa what was that?

'_What was that?'_ Kish thought as he rubbed his head, it didn't hurt but he was just surprised at the sudden contact. He looked up to see that while he was dogging the trees he hit his forehead on two large red balloons tied to some bench with white curly ribbon in the middle of a clearing. He was still in the park but how in the world did they get there? Kish shrugged it off, he looked at them again, they were amassing…he could see his face in them! For some reason they reminded Kish of Ichigo, they looked just like her…beautiful. Kish noticed that they were shaped as what the humans call 'a heart.' He loved them so much that he took out his little packing chimera anima that he made the other day out of a chickadee.

**A/n:::** Pai kept nagging to Kish about how messy his room was, he had food splattered on the walls because he was trying to hit the face of a Masaya picture on the wall, socks and other cloths were on the floor, paper and books every were most of them ruined, so many knickknacks where pilled on his desk that it made people wonder if it was a desk at all. So to make Pai stop nagging at him, Kish made the chickadee thing. The chickadee is perfect for storing many items no matter how big or small they are. The chickadee stores the things in its lungs of steel after it sucks them him. The next time Pai came to nag more to Kish about how his room was a dump…boy did he ever get a surprise!

Kish pointed to one of the red heart shaped balloons so that the chickadee would know what to suck and store. The chickadee opened its beak as wide as it could and inhaled. In the balloons point of view it was like some sort of wind tunnel. Then the balloon disappeared into the chickadees mouth and into the belly of the beast. The chickadee licked its lips and smiled at Kish.

"Good work." Kish said then he stuffed it back into a pocket in his top so it could go back to sleep. Kish then flew high in the ski to see which way town was he looked all around and found that the town was north west so he teleported in that direction. When he got there he teleported to a roof of a jewelry store.

"Now let's see…where could I make a chimera anima that would make allot of trouble? Hmm…" Kish asked himself while looking all around the streets of Tokyo and in the buildings to look for a perfect place to plant a chimera anima. Kish looked and looked then he noticed that there was a pet store near by.

'_That's perfect! Just imagine how much trouble I can make by using all the animals in there! Ichigo is sure to come!'_ Kish thought happily as he flew to the shop, he was getting weird looks as he flew. Kish noticed and stuck his tong out at them. When he was outside the pet shop window he landed on the pavement and peered into the pet store to see what animals they have. But what he saw, he wasn't expecting. He saw a large poster that said 'Puppy love on Valentines Day.' And it had a cartoon puppy holding out what looked like a heart shaped box with ribbon on it.

'_What does that mean? Valentines day?'_ Kish thought and asked himself mentally scratching his head in confusion. Then Kish looked at all the puppies and kittens and noticed that they all were wearing white collars with bright red hearts on them. He also noticed that the heart shaped balloons were tied to every surface in there and there were white, pink, and ruby red heart stickers on the display window.

'_That's weird I wonder if that has to do with anything about that Valentines Day thing.' _Kish thought completely forgetting about the whole 'create chimera anima' thing and let his feet carry him down the side walk. Kish was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye, he was so in his own world that he didn't even know that he walked to the jewelry store that was a block from the pet store. He looked inside the window to see many jewels on display that he had never seen any other time of the year! They were pink and red in many shapes some said I love you and others were just hearts and arrows with little hearts as the point. Then he looked into the store and says many posters that said cupids '_valentines day sale!_'

'_There_ _it is again…Valentines Day, what is a valentines day?!' _Kish thought now he was getting desperate…what was a valentines day? what did it mean? Why were the humans so caught up on this valentine's thing? Kish had many thoughts flowing through his head that he just couldn't control as they shifted from one question to another. He felt like pulling his hair out. He wanted to know so badly! Then Kish had an idea his head was clear of all questions when he thought.

'_Iknow I'll just ask Pai what Valentines Day is!_' Kish thought and with that he teleported back to the ship. When Kish was on the ship he saw that he was in front of his room so he ran down the hall like a cheetah to Pai's room. Kish skidded on the waxy floor because he passed Pai's room and when he slid back he **slammed **open the door!

**WHAM** "Hi Pai!" Kish shouted, the wind from the door being opened so quickly made allot of papers that used to be on Pai desk fly all around the room like birds and plus it almost gave Pai heart failure! He jumped out of his chair yelling in fear. When the papers started to float to the ground and Pai's heart started to calm down and beat to its normal heart rate again Pai was able to shout…

"**Kisshu what in the name of Glaznarks do you think you are doing scaring my brains out like** **that!**" Pai asked in rage. _You can almost see the fire in his eyes…_

"Sorry Pai, I guess I was really excited and anxious." Kish said

"Anxious? About what?" Pai asked now curios, as he picked up the papers which were scattered all over the room. Kish figured that he might as well help since it was his fault that the papers flew like confetti.

"I keep seeing allot of signs that say the words valentines day on them. And also I keep seeing hearts every where, Pai do you know what it means?" Kish asked, Pai was fascinated that Kish was interested in something other then that cat mew! Or so he thought…

"Does valentine's day have anything to do with love because if it does I want to do whatever Valentines is for Ichigo!" Kish said with his happy face on. Pai sweat dropped.

"Well Kish I too have been wanting to know what a Valentines day is so I did some research on the earth internet and found that Valentines day is on the fourteenth of February, which is today Kish." Pai said.

"Yes I know that today is the fourteenth Pai I just want to know what in the world of earth is a valentines day!!!" Kish shouted he really wanted to know what it is.

"Kish doesn't wreck my papers!" Pai said noticing that Kish was crushing them, but when pai shouted at him Kish stopped crushing them and continued picking up papers with his eyes glued on Pai, waiting for an answer.

"So anyway Kish you know what a holiday is right Kish?" Pai asked "Yes" Kish responded quickly.

"Valentines day is the earth holiday of love Kish. It is where every female and male show there love and affection to those who they love, it is like the courting season to us ciniclones but the humans it only comes one day. Which is today?" Pai said, both he and Kish had a stack of papers in there arms, Kish's eyes where so wide that pai thought that they were going to pop out of his head and roll on the floor.

A/n: Ciniclon is the name of Kish, Pai, and tarts alien race in the anime

"In that case I am going to spend the entire day with Ichigo!!! Oh man I should hurry it's already 4:00!" Kish said as he put the papers he was holding into Pai's arms which made pai stumble a bit. Pai looked over the large stack of papers at Kish who looked like a squirrel of some sort looking for nuts all over the forest floor. Except the squirrel was Kish and he was picking up papers on the floor of an alien ship.

"Gotta hurry.gotta hurry?" Kish said over and over again picking up paper. A loud thump scared him, when he turned around to see that pai had set all the papers on the desk. He shrugged it off and picked up the papers again. He stuffed them all into his arms but one paper that he just picked up caught his attention. It had the figure of a lady drawn on it, she was wearing glasses and had green hair. She was wearing a white dress…then the paper was suddenly lifted out of his hand.

"**GIMMI THAT**… that is **personal** Kish!!!" pai said as he snatched it out of his hands, folded it, and placed it into one of his pockets.

"Oh Paaaai." Kish said

"What do you want?" pai snapped.

"Who's the chick?" Kish asked with a mocking smile on his face.

"Who?" Pai asked as if he didn't know.

"The lady on the paper, you drew it didn't you?" Kish asked with a wide grin on his face, his eyes were halfway closed.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about Kish!" Pai said looking the other direction.

"You like her don't you? After all, it is the courting season…" Kish said, his smile is now a smirk.

"Kish get out of here after all you do need to see Ichigo!" pai said as he rolled up a magazine and thrust it to the back of his head many times till he was out the door. Kish was standing out side of Pais door rubbing his head madly.

"Ouuuuuuch that really hurt. But he has a point, if I want to spend some quality time with my kitten then I better get a move on." Kish said then he teleported to Ichigos house.

**('-')**

**Meanwhile at Ichigos house**

Ichigo was trying to look her best because today she had a date with Masaya! He asked her to go to the park at 2:30 the night before on the telephone so that when she gets there they can go on there date by ear. When Ichigo was finished with her shower she rapped a towel around her body and her hair, ran into her bedroom shut the door and opened the closet.

'_What should I wear today? Hmmm….well today is Valentines day so I should wear something Valentineish'…ahh perfect!'_ Ichigo thought as she pulled out a strapless light pink dress that shows her curves, it goes to her hips where the end is puffy with red ruffles underneath the pink. It had a red ribbon that was sewed around the hip, where the two ends connect there is a large strawberry gem to hold them together.

'_This is perfect! I can wear these shoes too! Wow I don't think that I have ever worn these before._' Ichigo said as she pulled out a pair of pink sandles from her closet. Ichigo then quickly got dressed so she wouldn't be late…for once. When Ichigo had bother her dress and her sandles on then she went over to her mirror. She was going to put her hair in her usual two ponytails but then she had a thought.

"ya'know, I should try something different. But what?" Ichigo said to her self, she thought for a minute or two about what she was going to do about her hair. At first she thought two braids, but her hair wasn't long enough, then she thought of a bun but it would look strange on her. Then she had it! She tied her hair into a ponytail behind her right ear and over her shoulder with a red ribbon.

'_I think I look better then I did before!'_ Ichigo thought. As she fluffed up her hair. Then she looked at her clock through the mirror GASP its 5:00!

"Oooooh now I'm going to be late!" Ichigo shouted she went through all of her dresser drawers, papers books and pens flew everywhere as she looked.

"Found it!" ichigo said with victory as she pulled out a box of chocolates, it was white, rectangular, and had a gold ribbon with a beautiful bow going from the bottom left corner to the top right corner.

"I sure hope he likes it. I worked so hard on it last night." Ichigo said to herself

"Who's going to like what kitten?" A very familiar voice asked behind her scaring the ears and tail out of her. She jumped so high she almost hit the roof. When she landed she turned around and shouted.

"Kish! You better explain what are you doing here why you are here and…HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE??!!" Ichigo shouted the last part in fear, was he here while she was changing?!

"Its OK kitten, I see that you took a shower or bath or which ever you took because I can see the towel on the floor so no I didn't see you change into what you were are wearing right now. Did you know you look a lot skinnier then the last time I saw you? Did you lose weight?" Kish asked

"That doesn't matter Kish! How did you know I changed today and not yesterday, I could have just left it there?" Ichigo asked

"Relax Kitten, I know you are a clean slob so you have a point. However I know that you changed today because 1. The towel is still wet. 2. The room smells like mildoo 3. Your hair is still damp." Kish said

"How did you know my hair is wet?" Ichigo asked feeling her pony tail.

"Because it's still dripping a little." Kish said pointing to the small puddle in the floor.

"Well still you should have at least knocked or warned me before you came inhere! You scared me silly Kish!" Ichigo shouted in rage, Kish wasn't listening.

"Hey Kitten what's that?" Kish asked pointing to the little white and gold box. Ichigo blushed.

"Uhh its nothing just trash." Ichigo said, hiding it behind her back.

"It can't be nothing because its something kitten." Kish said taking a step near her.

"Nope not really, there must be something wrong with your vision." Ichigo said taking a step back. Kish thought that this was really fun just to tease her so he decided to annoy some more by hopping towards her and reaching behind her back but Ichigo with her cat like reflexes held it out far enough so that he wouldn't be able to reach it. When he tried to reach for it again she held him back by putting a hand on his forehead as he tried to get it. He wasn't using his real strength of course because he saw this as a game. They just did it for a while Ichigo screaming protests and Kish teasing and annoying her while pretending try and get it.

"Oh come-on Ichigo just let my read the tag to see who it's for…"

"NO!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Hey Ichigo isn't that a chimera anima?" Kish said pointing in a random direction.

"Where?" Ichigo asked falling for it and looking the other way. Kish then quickly teleported to where the little box was and snatched it out of her hand. Then it was the other way around, Kish was holing the box out as far as he could while pressing his hand to her fore head.

"Heeeeeeeeey! KISH!" Ichigo shouted in protest as her arms started flailing about anime style. Kish gave a chuckle at the sight, this was another reason why he loved her, and she was so stubborn!

"Now lets see who this is for shall we?" Kish said trying to annoy her.

"Kish uhh about that… I don't know how you will react if you do so it would be better if you didn't OK?" ichigo said this only made Kish even more curios! So in order for him to read it with out any interruptions he flew outside the window and flew a distance away from Ichigo so she wouldn't try to stop him. She could still see him but she couldn't reach him.

"KISH! Give it back!" Ichigo shouted

"No can do Kitten!" Kish shouted back. Then sticking his tong out hopping to make her ticked. Yup she was ticked alright! Kish laughed as her face turned red as a Valentines heart. Kish then decided that it was time to read the label and see who it was for…Maybe it was for him! Kish found the label on the other side of the box, it was like a card and you had to open the front to see what was inside.

"Now let's see who is on Kittens mind…M-Masaya?" Kish stuttered. Masaya, Kish was so caught up in all this valentines' stuff that he forgot about his worst enemy. Masaya, or as his Ichigo called him Ayoma-kun. Kish felt like his heart was being constricted by some sort of serpent his chest was getting tight. His hands started to shake like the box was too heavy for him to carry but he is still lifting it up. Then he felt this horrible pain which he wasn't sure if it was physical if this pain isn't then the pain sure feels like it. Whenever he saw Ichigo he felt happy. He felt his heart lift to the ski as she laughed, smiled and when she was being teased. But now that Kish knows that her heart was being held by another man besides himself…lets just say that the pain was almost unbearable. His lower lip started to shake and tremble, Kish bit it as he felt a slight burning in his eyes and water fall from them. Then he felt another pain. A pain of something hitting his head…

_THUNK_. "Ouch hey?" Kish shouted, it was more like a question then a statement. Kish looked all around the ground to see what hit him and what he found was a little pink shoe in the grass.

"Huh?" Kish wondered out loud.

"Kish don't make me crack your head with my other shoe!" Kish heard Ichigo shout from her window. Kish didn't feel like teasing her anymore.

"Here catch." Kish said lazily as he threw the little box to her. Ichigo caught it because she was a cat after all. Ichigo looked down at the box then looked back at Kish but he was already gone.

"Kish?" Ichigo whispered into the wind. She wanted to ask him a question like. What's wrong? She saw his lip tremble and the tears fall. Was it because he read the label? Ichigo looked at the label again unconsciously and saw the word Masaya.

'_Oh that's right he hates Masaya doesn't he. But why? Why does he hate him so much? What's wrong with Kish?"_ Ichigo asked her self in thought.

'Maybe Masaya can help me figure it out.' Ichigo thought looking at the clock.

"_It's almost 5:30! I'm going to be late!!!!!"_ Ichigo shouted as she ran down stairs got her jean jacket and ran outside to get he shoe and ran to the park.

**('-')**

**Meanwhile in the park.**

Was sitting in the tree that was starting to bloom Sakura, he was crying his eyes out, crying like there was no tomorrow. Kish pulled out the little chickadee.

"Can you spit out the balloon from earlier?" Kish said threw sniffles. The chickadee nodded opened his mouth and out came the balloon.

"Thank you. Good night." Kish said and sure enough the chickadee smiled and went back to sleep so Kish put it back into his pocket.

He held the ribbon of the balloon and looked at his face in it. Who he saw wasn't Kish. Who he saw was a miserable person. Apparently the balloon couldn't take the force of being sucked in by a chimera anima and popped, making Kish almost jump out of his skin and out of the tree.

When Kish got his normal heart beat back he realized that the heart shaped balloon popping reminded him of the event that just happened.

"My heart feels the same way the balloon does." Kish said, his heart can't take how powerful the blow was from Ichigo, and it broke. Just like the balloon couldn't take to pressure of the chimera anima and popped.

His heart was broken for the first time in his history. Every woman that he has met and gone out with never made him feel like this. They loved him and he loved them back but they didn't hold his heart, and he didn't hold their hearts and that's why he broke up with them. They didn't care and neither did he, but Ichigo was different! Was it because she was human? No it couldn't be because a lot of females of his kind acted allot like the earth females as well. Kish clenched the place where it hurt the most. His heart. It still felt like someone poured acid on it and laughed as it melted away. Every since the first time he saw here which was on a spy camera on the ship when he sent out the rat chimera anima, he knew he liked her. But now that liking has gone to loving, needing, obsessing, wanting, and a very possessive feeling. It was coming back! The pull, the erg to be with her, to be next to her side! His alien was coming out like someone shot a bullet in his neck.

**A/n:** have you ever forgotten to drink water so much that your mind and body is craving it? Have you ever been so hungry that you start to eat inedible objects? If you have then imagine it ten times as worse plus a heart break. Now you know what Kish is going through.

The erg was so great! He had to see her! He had to be near her again! The pain won't go away till he does! Even without the erg he still felt this way! He had to hold her and love her! He wanted to feel her love back! He doesn't know what he would do if he doesn't go to her soon, but every time he thinks about the one person who has ever held his heart another comes to his mind! His worse enemy! The devil in disguise! **Masaya!!!**

Kish then heard a whistling down below him he looked and saw that the one person who he wanted to kill was there standing…_just in time._ Kish's eyes no longer glowed their usual gold, the now glowed a thirsty red, Kish brought out his dragon swords. He wanted to **_kill_** the Ayoma-trash! But then he thought about his kitten, what would she think when she finds out that he killed the one who held her heart? Kish knows what she would say. She would hate him for eternity. Kish was now thinking of all his other options. Other then killing him. Every thought that came out of his head was a different way of saying lets kill him! First he thought burning slightly, pushing off a building, throwing him in front of a car. NO! This is stupid!

'_What can I do to take him out of my hands?'_ Kish thought, he concentrated his head began to hurt, and then he had an idea! Simple! He will just knock him unconscious lock him up and throw away the key. With that Kish flew down and smacked the back of his head with some random stick he found and knocked Masaya unconscious.

"Step one, completed." Kish said. Then he took out his little chickadee chimera anima.

**You know what that means!**

**Slurp**

**('-')**

**On the ship**

Kish was trying his hardest to stuff him into his closet.

"Why does this guy have to be so heavy?!" Kish said threw his strained voice. He gave Masaya's back one more painful push and sure enough he fit in the closet.

"Done! I won't be seeing him for the rest of the day! Now to find Kitten." Kish said out loud.

"Kish what are you talking about in there?" Pai asked threw the other side of the door.

"Uh umm…nothing!" Kish said. Pai just shrugged and kept walking.

"Phew! That was close." Kish said whipping the seat off of his fore head. Then he teleported back to the park, where he suspected Ichigo would be.

**('-')**

**Mean while in the park with Ichigo.**

"Ayoma-kun? Where are you?" Ichigo called for what seemed like the fourteenth time that day. It was a quarter till 6:00. Where could he be? She was already in the park standing in the place that he told her he would be, underneath the cherry blossom tree.

'_It's_ _not like him to be late.'_ Ichigo thought. Did he cancel the date? Ichigo was starting to wonder, she didn't know what was going on but she really wanted to know what was going on and that's for sure.

**With Kish**

There she is, the one person who invaded his dreams every night. The one person who wouldn't come out of his head and heart. The one person who his heart craved for that very moment. Just by looking at her the pull got stronger! He needed her! He couldn't take it any longer! The pull was so strong! H-he couldn't take it any longer!

**With Ichigo**

Ichigo heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Ayoma-kun is that you?" Ichigo asked a little scared. The next thing she new she was being lifted off the ground by two really strong arms around her waist. Ichigo screamed in terror when she looked down to see that she was in the ski. Because she could see every tree and every detail of Tokyo down under her feet.

"Wha –what's happening?!" Ichigo shouted.

"Hush love it's alright, you are safe with me." Kish said in a voice of longing and passion. He could felt the pain go away by the second, not only that but he always loved to be around her with or without the longing. He loved just to be with her.

"Kish is that you? Put me down!" Ichigo screamed in protest as she struggled.

"Ichigo how come you always refuse to be near me? Do you really hate me that much? Do I mean so little to you Ichigo!? I love you so much! I love you with all my heart Ichigo you don't even know how long I have been waiting. How long I have been waiting just to hold you like I am doing now and all you can say is put me down?! I love you so much Ichigo, my heart craves for you! Why can't you see that?" Kish asked in a very passionate way. Ichigo didn't say anything because she was in shock of what had just happened, what he had said. Did he really mean it that way?

"Kish you…I never realized that…" Ichigo said Kish then stopped and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Ichigo now do you understand? Now do you understand why I wanted you to go to paradise with me last week?" Kish asked. Ichigos eyes widened.

**Flashback/spoiler if you haven't seen episode 45 yet.**

**P.S. the ending of flash back is a little off for the sake of this story.**

"I will take you with me Ichigo." Kish said while walking towards her.

"Come with me Ichigo…lets go, common." Kish said coming closer and closer. She was cornered and didn't know what to do he had backed her into a wall. She wasn't sure whether to be scared or confused. Kish then flew towards her to grab her but she ran.

"No!" she shouted. She almost got away but Kish grabbed her hand, Ichigo struggled and pulled.

"Why won't you do as I say?" Kish asked quietly, but Ichigo heard him.

"Just why should I obey you?!" Ichigo said still struggling while looking back at him.

"Why?...Ichigo." His face changing from happy and solemn to a soft and loving smile and eyes glowing like the moon. Now Ichigo was confused yet happy to see him this way. The way he was acting, she didn't know what she should be feeling now. Did she have feelings for Kish?

"I went through allot of trouble to come and pick you up…now come with me." Kish said with longing in his voice. Ichigo stopped struggling.

"Just the two of us…to a world with no one else and without fighting.

"What are you talking about?"

"This is the only way, it's the only option." Kish said.

"I don't understand! I don't get what you mean!" Ichigo said then Kish tugged on her arm and pulled her close so that one hand was on her shoulder and the other was on her wrist.

"Let's go." He said sweetly. Ichigo shoke her head 'no'.

"Don't be stubborn I know you will understand some day." Kish said as he released his grip on her. Just remember that what I have said to you today is our future my kitten. Always know in your heart…" Kish said, he was teleporting. "_I love you_." He said, and then he was gone…

**End flash back.**

"Kish…you did mean it don't you?" Ichigo asked, Kish tightened his grip it was more like a statement then a question. All this time she thought that he was trying to kill her by saying things like that.

"But I thought that you were trying to kill me Kish! How can I know that what you are saying is true?" Ichigo asked still uncertain.

"Ichigo I had orders from deep blue to kill you and I still do but I promise that I will turn on him Ichigo. For your life's sake, I just can't stand the thought of you dieing. I don't know what I would do." Kish said as more tears spilled from his eyes. "Ichigo if you really don't believe me then let me prove it to you." Kish said removing his face and bringing her head closer to his chest.

"Ichigo listen." Ichigo didn't know what he meant by that but then she heard a thumping in his chest, it was his heart. But it didn't sound like a normal heart beat. It sounded heavier, like something was wrong.

Then she remembered what happened back at her house, how his lip trembled, his hands shoke, and tears fell from his eyes. Was his heart broken? It was…his heart was broken and it was her fault.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry." Ichigo said with tears now in her eyes. Kish looked down at her slightly confused.

"I'm sorry that I have hurt you like this, I didn't know, I didn't understand Kisshu." Ichigo said with regret that she ever rejected him so many times before, so many times she had hurt him and yet he still loves her.

"Kitten our apology is accepted." Kish said as he kissed her hair and sighed. Ichigo was still wondering about her feelings. Did she love Kish? Ichigo used to think that he was just some perverted alien that wasn't anything but an annoying person that was trying to take over the world, she had no idea that he felt…like this. It felt sweet, just to be here with him, he was very warm and it was cold and chilly up in the clouds and all. That's when Ichigo came to her senses. UP IN THE CLOUDS?!

"Ahh-K-Kish can you take us down to the ground now I think I am going to throw up!" Ichigo said holding her head with her free arm.

"Sure thing Kitten hold on tight." Kish said Ichigo held tighter. Then he teleported back to earth.

**('-')**

**Back on earth in the park**

"Bleh…Kish I don't feel so good." Ichigo said as she wobbled about Kish held her again to keep her steady.

"It's alright kitten, that's how I felt the first time I tried it out." Said Kish. "It will were off soon." Kish said.

"Kish why did you take me up that high anyway?" Ichigo asked feeling better.

"Well Kitten I just wanted to be with you that's all. You see to my species we feel like we need to be around the person we love more often then we usually do if at all." Kish explained.

"Oh well that makes sense, now I know why you have been bugging me more then usual. Wait how long does this whole 'need to be around them' thing last?"

"Only this month." "Oh." Ichigo said. Ichigo didn't know what else to say she was trying to say that she loves Kish but instead there was an annoying voice that kept saying that he was her enemy, she shouldn't love him.

"Ichigo?" Kish asked a little concerned.

"Are you alright?" Kish asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine just thinking." Ichigo said.

"What about?" Kish asked with his finger and thumb on his chin.

"I don't really want to talk about it, it's kind of personal." Ichigo said.

"Oh, I understand."

"Kish I have another question." Ichigo said.

"What is it kitten?" Kish asked

"Why did you come into my room today?"

"Oh that…well you see I found out what valentines day is and I…uh...well you see I wanted to spend the holiday of love with you but it didn't come true." Kish said slightly depressed. Ichigo now knew how she felt. She cared for him…she wasn't sure if it was love but she liked him. Deep inside she didn't want him to feel sad so she took his hand in hers and whispered.

"Kish it's not over yet. There is still a sunset…" Ichigo whispered. Kish looked at her funny then gave one of the happiest smiled that she had never seen before in her life. Kish then hugged her as he flew into the nearest and larges cherry tree in the park.

"Kish where are we going?" Ichigo asked.

"You'll see." He said. They kept flying like that and when they finally got to the tree Kish gently set her down on a branch and then sat down himself.

"You can see the sunset from here kitten." Kish said pointing to the direction in front of them, he looked at Ichigo and saw a very happy and amazed kitten. He smiled at her happiness.

"Kisshu! It's beautiful! Thank you so much." Ichigo said blushing, she was always just a little shy.

"Here Kisshu. I was going to give these to Ayaome-kun today but I think you deserve them more then he does." Ichigo said holding out the little white box to him.

"Thank you Ichigo, I bet the are delicious because you are the one who made them." Kish said with a smirk as he opened the box. When the lid slid off he saw little chocolate hearts inside, about a dozen at least. Kish looked at them in 'aw' but then he had an idea.

"Kitten…would you like to share?" Kish asked blushing a little.

"Hmm? Do you mean like six for me and six for you?" Kish shoke his head 'no'. Kish then took one of the hearts out of the box and put it between his lips.

"O-oh"Ichigo said. They both were blushing madly now. Kish moved his face closer to her's and she closed her eyes slightly… Then their lips met.

"_Delicious_" Kish thought with pure bliss. _And he **wasn't** talking about the candy._

Thought in the back of his mind he had the feeling that he was forgetting about something. But then shrugged it off and continued the kiss with his love.

'-'

**Mean while in Kish's closet.**

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**… "_Hello? Is anybody there?! I need some aspirin for this terrible head ach and heeeeellooooo? Is anybody listening_?" **KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.**

**THE END! LOL**(random reader) 'whoo!'

* * *

"_Anyone?"_


	2. Block!

Sorry every one but I have writers block!!! Uhh! It has to be a curse!


End file.
